Itadakimasu
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: "Tapi bukannya 'makanan' itu…" Rin berdiri lalu menyamakan letak wajanya dengan wajah Haru dan kemudian mulai mengunci serta menarik mata blue sapphire Haru dengan mata red ruby-nya ke dalam dunia penuh hasrat serta nafsu. "…Harus dinikmati diatas meja?" sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampan Rin. Membuat bulu kuduk Haru meremang ketika melihatnya.


Yo minna-san, saya kembali dari Hiatus yang panjang! *dihajar readers*

Untuk permulaan kembalinya saya, saya mencoba menulis fic singkat mengenai para chara FREE! Dan ini juga dari request sih *grins*

Buat karya-karya yang lain masih saya proses ya. Saya masih ngumpulin kerajinan (?) buat ngetik lagi. Gomenasai minna-san! *bows*

YOSH! Tanpa perlu banyak bacot saya persembahkan fic ini untuk anda. Happy reading minna!

Disclaimer:Free! Not own by me. If I owned Free, I will die /dor

Author: Taiyou no Akashi

Pairing:Matsuoka Rin x Haruka Nanase

Rating: T to M

Genre: Romance

Warning:AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, semi OOC, Lime (gak kuat Lemon) /dor

YANG NGGAK TAHAN DAN NGGAK SUKA BOLEH MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI SECARA TERATUR!

"**ITADAKIMASU!"**

"Haru, kau disini?" gumam seorang pemuda berambut ungu seraya menggeser pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam tengah asik berendam dalam bathtub.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ada disana?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu itu lagi. Sepasang iris red ruby-nya tidak lepas dari sang pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Haru itu.

"Ini sudah selesai," jawab Haru datar seraya bangkit dari bathtub. Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengibaskan rambut hitamnya agar air yang menempel di rambutnya menetes turun. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampan sang pemuda berambut ungu begitu melihat Haru melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

"Doushite?" tanya Haru heran ketika ia melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Daijoubo," jawab pemuda itu santai. "Kutunggu di ruang tamu," lanjut pemuda itu lagi sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuat pemuda beriris samudra di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Dasar aneh…"

"Bisakah setidaknya kau melepaskan celana renangmu dulu sebelum membuat makan malam, Haru?" tanya seorang pemuda dari arah belakang Haru dengan nada lelah. Sebagai jawabannya Haru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kan sudah pakai celemek, Rin," gumamnya datar. Membuat pemuda berambut ungu di belakangnya alias Rin hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Kau itu benar-benar aneh," gerutu Rin dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kau juga," balas Haru dengan nada datar.

"Berhentilah menggunakan nada datar itu padaku atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa?" potong Haru cepat sebelum Rin menyelesaikan perkataannya. Membuat Rin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi lelah.

"Atau aku akan melakukan ini…" lanjut Rin pelan sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Haru dan menarik Haru ke dalam dekapannya.

"O-oi… Baka lepaskan aku…" gerutu Haru sembari meronta pelan berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal karena Rin malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau…" bisik Rin parau di telinga Haru. Membuat wajah Haru memanas ketika mendengar suara Rin.

"Aku lapar…" bisik Rin lagi sembari meniup pelan telinga Haru. Membuat Haru merasa kegelian.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku akan membuat makan malam…" gumam Haru pelan, berusaha menahan desahannya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin 'memakanmu', Haru," ujar Rin santai lalu dengan cekatan, ia mendorong tubuh Haru yang lebih pendek 2 cm darinya itu ke atas meja makan. Sebuah seringai licik terukir di wajahnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanya Haru ketika Rin menahan tubuhnya diatas meja. Firasat buruk segera menghampiri Haru begitu melihat seringai licik Rin.

'Tidak… Pasti akan terjadi hal yang buruk,' pikir Haru dalam hati.

"Haru…" gumam Rin dengan suara rendah yang terdengar menggoda. Tangan Rin dengan cekatan memainkan dada Haru dibalik celemeknya, membuat wajah Haru memerah hebat.

"Kau itu milikku… Hanya milikku," gumam Rin lagi seraya menggesekkan lututnya dengan lembut ke milik Haru. Desahan Haru mengalun keluar akibat aktivitas Rin itu, membuat Rin merasa senang.

"Mulai menikmatinya, hm?" goda Rin nakal seraya menarik lepas celana renang Haru dan mulai memijat lembut milik Haru yang telah menegang itu.

"Hah… He-Hentikan… Hah… Rin," gumam Haru disela-sela desahannya. Rin tersenyum licik ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Haru," jawab Rin santai sembari meremas kuat milik Haru. Sebuah desahan penuh kenikmatan segera meluncur lagi dari bibir Haru karena ulah Rin itu.

"He-Hentikan… Hah hah… Rin… Hah… Atau a-aku akan kelu…" sebelum Haru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan sengaja Rin meremas kuat milik Haru hingga ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda penyuka air itu akan keluar, kemudian ia malah melepaskan genggamannya dari milik Haru dan menatap Haru dengan wajah polos sementara Haru sendiri malah menggerang frustasi.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?!" teriak Haru dengan nada frustasi membuat Rin terkekeh pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, Haru-chan~" goda Rin sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang terlihat mirip deretan gigi ikan hiu tersebut. Dengan gaya sensual, Rin menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya lalu menatap Haru dengan wajah innocent, "Aku hanya menuruti perintahmu."

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, Rin!" geram Haru lalu segera menyingkirkan tubuh Rin dari atasnya dengan mudah. Rin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah tsundere pemuda yang sering dijuluki lumba-lumba itu.

"Haru…" panggil Rin dengan lembut membuat Haru menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Nani?"

GREP

Dengan mudahnya, Rin menarik Haru kembali ke dalam pelukannya lalu mulai mencium bibir Haru dengan lembut. Sesekali lidahnya menjilati bibir Haru, meminta izin agar pemuda bermata biru tersebut mengizinkannya memasuki mulut Haru.

Ragu, Haru mulai membuka mulutnya dan memberi akses bagi lidah Rin untuk melakukan eksplorasi dalam mulutnya. Sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Rin ketika Haru sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam kendalinya.

Lidah Rin dengan cepat mulai mendominasi lidah Haru. Membuat Haru terus-menerus mendendangkan desah kenikmatan yang terdengar sebagai musik bagi Rin. Setelah puas berhasil mengalahkan Haru, Rin mulai mengabsen setiap gigi Haru, satu per satu, dengan lidahnya. Membuat tubuh Haru bergetar lagi.

"Masih marah?" tanya Rin lembut sembari mengecup pelan pipi Haru. Sebagai jawabannya Haru hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Rin lagi seraya turun dari pipi Haru dan mulai mencium serta menjilat leher Haru dengan penuh gairah. Kali ini Haru mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Ucapkan kata kuncinya, Haru…"

"Aku mengingkanmu untuk melakukan hal itu, Matsuoka Rin," jawab Haru perlahan. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi putihnya, membuatnya terlihat amat manis dan… Menggoda.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, My Haruka Nanase," jawab Rin dengan santai lalu mulai mendorong Haru ke atas meja lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cekatan, Rin lalu menarik lepas celemek Haru dan membiarkan matanya menatap tubuh sixpack Haru dengan tatapan ingin.

"Cho-Chotto matte! Apakah kita memang harus melakukannya diatas meja?" tanya Haru dengan nada panik serta malu.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Rin santai sembari menyerang dada Haru yang tanpa pertahanan. Membuat dapur itu kembali penuh oleh suara desahan. Sesekali pula terdengar suara rintihan dan decap penuh kenikmatan baik dari Haru maupun Rin.

"Bu-bukannya tidak suka… Ha-hanya saja aku malu…" jawab Haru kemudian jawaban itu mulai tenggelam oleh suara desahan lainnya.

"Tapi bukannya 'makanan' itu…" Rin berdiri lalu menyamakan letak wajanya dengan wajah Haru dan kemudian mulai mengunci serta menarik mata blue sapphire Haru dengan mata red ruby-nya ke dalam dunia penuh hasrat serta nafsu.

"…Harus dinikmati diatas meja?" sebuah seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampan Rin. Membuat bulu kuduk Haru meremang ketika melihatnya.

'Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang sepertinya…' pikir Haru pasrah.

"Tenang saja Haru-chan, ini tidak akan sesakit sebelumnya kok…" kata Rin santai dengan nada tidak menyakinkan.

"Itadakimasu!"

THE END /?


End file.
